


A family of friends

by Pielotdameron



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 being the cutest, Finn being the best, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost Shenanigans, Force Shenanigans, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Gen, Ghost Anakin messing with his descendants, Jedi Finn, Poe being dramatic, Rey being a Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pielotdameron/pseuds/Pielotdameron
Summary: Rey still needs to tie up a few loose ends involving her new family history.She gets a little more than she bargained for, and couldn’t be happier about it.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey & Anakin Skywalker, Rey & Finn, Rey & Poe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	A family of friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little different to my usual writing, I’ve never actually written these four, which is a crime in itself really. 
> 
> Enjoy... this. It became its own being after a while

It was, ironically, on Tatooine that Rey Skywalker first met her grandfather.

Poe, Finn, BB-8 and her had been exploring the miserable dustball for any clues about her new history. All she'd found from R2's old memory banks was vague talk of slaves and sand, and she'd traced the memories to Tatooine. 

She had originally planned to go alone, in case she discovered anything she didn't want them knowing, but Poe had put up such an argument it felt easier to just accept her fate. It was better, now that Finn was the steady voice of reason to balance Poe's chaos, but nobody could quite stifle the burning light that was Poe.

They'd both tried jedi calming tricks, sleep suggestions, even a direct mind manipulation, but nothing could stop Poe Dameron from lighting up a room.

On Tatooine now, with her best friend and her unofficial padawan, it didn't matter to her what she discovered. She knew she wouldn't be alone this time.

BB-8 beeped loudly, sounding frightened by something, and she turned to find Poe already crouched beside his droid. A series of frantic beeps, and Poe frowned, dusting off his pants as he stood.

"BB-8 said he saw someone there a moment ago and then they vanished." He was frowning, but after many months watching Rey and Finn train, the pilot barely flinched when weird things were happening with the force. She sighed.

"Are you sure? I'd be surprised if Master Skywalker was still here." Even so long after his death, she couldn't bring herself to drop the title from his name. And that was alright too, because Finn only smiled warmly at her.

"Are you sure its not another of our ghostly friends? I'm sure there's thousands of jedi who would want to meet you." Finn had only come to terms with his own force sensitivity a few months after the fall of the First Order, when Rey had offered to train him, he'd denied himself for a long time. She felt proud now, watching as he closed his eyes, reaching out in the force to search for any anomalies nearby. He blinked them open after a moment, looking more confused.

"I can sense two... maybe three people. I'm not sure, they keep flickering in the force." Poe frowned, blinking against the sun as he looked over the sand dunes.

"I don't see anything. This is a bunch of force bantha poodoo again." He huffed irritably, but they all knew he was just worried. 

After a big argument between the two of them that resulted in Poe yelling in her face about how much he cared about his friends, they'd come to an understanding, especially around how Poe showcased emotion. It was something they were all working on.

"Bantha poodoo or not, Dameron, we still have to figure out what’s going on." She offered him a smile, and he gave a long-suffering sigh in response, throwing his arms to the sky like he expected a response. BB-8 gave a chirp beside him, and Poe relaxed incrementally. 

"Yeah I know buddy. Lead the way, oh mighty jedi." Sarcastic bow aside, it still warmed Rey's heart whenever Poe or any of the resistance members called her a jedi. 

Unsure what she would find, she let her hand stray to her lightsaber, but didn't ignite it, just keeping it nearby in case they were attacked. Like he always did when he wasn't sure what the force was doing, Finn mimicked her actions, looking far too concentrated over what very may be a stray tooka. 

"Relax, Finn. I'm sure it's nothing." Poe rolled his eyes, and she stopped walking to turn to him. 

"Something to add, Poe?" She didn't want to sound too annoyed at him, but she was also on edge, the force around them whispering in age old tongues. Poe, force sensitivity or not, seemed to notice something amiss too, because he shivered.

"Nothing. Maybe you should relax too." He was just arguing for the sake of it, and Finn wrapped an arm around his waist soothingly even as the two jedi shivered with the strength of the force around them. It seemed to pulse, flickering out before bursting back into life in a blinding explosion of warmth in their minds. 

"You okay, Finn, Poe?" She waved a hand in front of her face to test her vision. It seemed the light was only in her head, because she could see every movement. BB-8 gave a startled beep beside her, and she lay a hand on his head. 

"That was... whatever that was...Woah!" Poe stumbled back, eyes wide in something resembling fear and annoyance mingled.

"Poe?" Whatever Poe had noticed, it had shaken him, because he didn't respond to his boyfriend at all, staring blankly ahead. Following his gaze, Rey met eye to eye with the shimmering figure of a jedi Knight. Startled despite the warnings the force had given her, she took a slight step back, blinking at him as though he would simply vanish between one blink and the next. Behind her, Finn helped Poe onto his feet, the pilot unable to take his eyes off the ghost even long enough to get his feet under him.

BB-8 gave an excitable chirping sound, rolling around the ghost like he'd given the droid something precious. To the trios growing shock, the ghost crouched, dark hair slipping in front of his eye for a moment as he moved.

"Really? Well well, I wouldn't have guessed." Whoever the ghost was, he seemed to understand BB-8, and that finally tripped Poe into movement.

Unfortunately he chose to use his regained mobility to grab a blaster from his belt and point it directly at the ghost's head, his hand shaking with either fear or adrenaline. Rey would have hit her head if she wasn't so used to his nonsense, and she wasn't surprised this time when the force ghost barked out a laugh.

"I assure you, pilot, I have no intention of hurting any of you. Not that I can." He was smiling, and Rey found the corner of her own lips twitching, his laughter contagious. Finn pushed down his boyfriend's hand, looking embarrassed.

"Apologies uh.... Master Jedi. Poe's never seen a force ghost. In fact... how can you see him?" Finn frowned and spun to look at the pilot, asking a question Rey didn't even know she'd been thinking. 

"I dunno do I? I thought everyone could just see them?" Poe looked understandably baffled, and the force ghost gave a chuckle.

"No, dear Poe. Only force sensitives can see force ghosts." The ghost looked far too pleased with himself.

"I have a few questions." She didn't even realised she'd spoke until the ghost turned his attention on her, but it felt right. 

"Why don't the three-" BB-8 gave an indignant beep "sorry, the four of you, follow me, and we can talk properly." He smiled like he knew they would answer, and Rey nodded, trusting the ghost despite the scare he gave them all. To her relief, Poe returned his blaster to its holster, and instead linked his hand with Finn's, a usual sign that he wasn't going to start any fights. 

Following a ghost felt strange, no matter how real the ghost himself seemed, and when they came upon Master Skywalkers old home, Rey frowned.

"This was Master Skywalkers home." She knew she sounded childish, but for a moment she didn't care, because the ghost looked... not sad, but contemplative.

"It was, yes. Come, we'll talk inside." He looked apprehensive, like he expected her to fight about it, but she let him lead the way. She'd done stranger things on her travels around the galaxy. Once inside, they all settled on one of the benches at the dusty old table, the ghost settling on the opposite side and folding his arms on the table. Poe looked stunned, clearly having expected him to faze through the wood, but the ghost was strangely solid.

"Lets get this part over with. I'm Anakin Skywalker, and you are?" Rey was sure her jaw must have dropped, but there wasn't much to be done about it as she stared, stunned, at the force ghost of her grandfather, settled calmly at the table like he'd always been there. Finn recovered the quickest, his eyes shining with barely contained awe.

"I'm Finn Dameron, it's a pleasure to meet you General." Rey had finally grown used to Finn introducing himself that way and smiled at him. Anakin tensed slightly, most likely at the title, but grinned nonetheless.

"Please, just call me Anakin. You are?" He pointed a finger at Poe, who blinked at it for a moment before recovering his footing.

"Poe Dameron. This is BB-8." The droid gave a happy series of beeps, introducing himself presumably, and the ghost, Anakin, looked delighted.

"Oh of course! How is R2?" He seemed distracted for a moment, but after listening with rapt attention as the droid spoke, returned to their conversation.

"Ah, I'm happy for the two of you. And that makes you?" The immediate acceptance of her friends relationship was always a nice surprise after where she grew up, but especially from the man she was about to announce as her grandfather. She took a breath.

"I'm Rey. Rey Skywalker." She tensed subconsciously, feeling both Finn and Poe reach out, grasping her hand in their warm ones, centering her on the present rather than dreading the future. There were a few seconds that seemed to drag into hours before a grin split Anakin's face, the blueish hue around him seeming to glow a little brighter as he did so. She offered him a shy smile, and he smirked right back.

"Welcome aboard, Rey Skywalker. The pleasure is all mine." Poe laughed in delight, thrilled for his friend and not knowing how to show it. Finn gave a whoop, his entire force essence screaming pride. Anakin was laughing, BB-8 was beeping and whirring like his little life depended on it.

Rey's heart swelled, and she finally felt truly complete.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the characterisation wasn’t too far off?


End file.
